One Night with Hybrids
One Night with Hybrid's is a spin-off game of FNAB and is based on One Night at Flumpty's. Overview Trying to get out of a rainstorm, you seek refuge in an abandoned building until morning. But what you don't know is that you aren't the only who inhabits the building. Robotic hybrids roam the building, killing anyone they find. You are now trapped in the Safe Room until morning, armed only with a flashlight to fend them off. But be careful, as the flashlight will anger a few of your friends if flashed at! Can you survive the hybrid onslaught? Characters Poltergeist Poltergeist is the main antagonist in ONWH. It's starting position is CAM 2. It doesn't appear in many cameras, so the player must watch the camera's surroundings to find Poltergeist. If you see it's glowing red eyes in the doorway, then you must flash your light at it in order to fend it off. If neglected, the watch wheel will fill up and Poltergeist will kill you. It is active at 2 AM. Hybrid #01 Hybrid #01 is a secondary antagonist in ONAH. It's start position is CAM 2, along with Poltergeist. It will go through every camera in both sides of the building to reach the player. If the player sees it in either window, they must shine their light at it to fend it off. If the watch wheel is full, then Hybrid #01 will kill the player. It is the first to be active at 12 AM. Eve Eve is a new hybrid antagonist in ONWH. She is a Venus Flytrap robotic hybrid whose starting position is CAM 5. She will most likely go to the left side of the building to head towards the Safe Room. If the player sees Eve in the left window, then they must shins their light to scare her away. If too late, then the wheel will fill up and Eve will kill the player. She is active at 1 AM. The Overseer The Overseer is a new hybrid antagonist in ONWH, it's starting position is CAM 7, along with Hydra. It is a 4 faced hybrid made up of the robots from FNAB. The Overseer can be a problem to the player, as it can break cameras if stared at for too long, the only camera it can't break is CAM 8. If The Overseer is in either window, the player must NOT shine their light at it. If they do, they will immediately get killed by The Overseer. It is active at 2 AM. (Sometimes, it will activate at 3 AM) Hydra Hydra is another new hybrid antagonist in ONWH. It's starting position is CAM 7, along with The Overseer. It is mainly a 3 headed hybrid whose right head is the most damaged while the middle is the least. It is the toughest character in the game, as it can hide in cameras that are broken by The Overseer and it can move rather quickly throughout the building. The player also cannot flash their light at Hydra, otherwise it will result in an immediate death. It is active at 4 AM. Locations CAM 1 This room is an aquatic-based room with bubbles and a jellyfish in there. Every hybrid go through to either leave or enter the Safe Room. CAM 2 It is a hallway leading to CAM 5 and 2 hallways that go to CAM 4 and CAM 8. It is a multicolored with red, blue, yellow and red walls, this is where Hybrid #01 and Poltergeist start. CAM 3 It is a light blue hallway that leads to the Safe Room. Every Hybrid use this hallway to get to the Safe Room CAM 4 It is a dark yellow hallway that also leads to the Safe Room. Every hybrid goes though here to also reach the Safe Room. CAM 5 (Also called the Flower Room) This room apparently is a room with flowers in it. This is the starting position for Eve. CAM 6 This is a green room with a stoplight and an ice cream sticker on the wall. Every hybrid go through here. CAM 7 It is an abandoned room with a window leading to outside. This is The Overseer and Hydra's starting positions. This is the only room where no other hybrids can be seen here. CAM 8 It is the exact opposite of CAM 1, as it is a fire-based room with clouds of smoke and volcanoes on the walls. Every hybrid go here to reach the Safe Room. Winning the Night After winning the game, there is a cutscene where the player will run down the hallway from where CAM 1 is at and runs down CAM 4's hallway, seeing Hybrid #01 at a side door, attempting to killing the player, but misses. Next, they see the door outside, but they look behind them to see Eve and The Overseer towering above them. They quickly run towards the door and makes it just as Hydra was about to grab them, but quickly retracts back inside. They turn around again to see every hybrid at the door before retreating back into the darkness when the sun reaches the sky. After this, it will go black and then shows a newspaper article, telling them that the building was demolished, but they couldn't find anyone or anything in the rubble. But it then says that they did find one thing from the rubble, blueprints of some kind Trivia There is a rare occurrence that The Overseer will activate at 3 AM. Eve is the only hybrid whose gender is confirmed, the rest of the other hybrid's genders are unknown yet. If you click on the ice cream in CAM 6, you will hear a voice saying, "I am a ice cream". If there is a possible sequel, new characters will be introduced, IF there will be a sequel. Poltergeist is known to possess walls, floors, even objects like the sun in CAM 5. Gallery Screenshot 2015-11-08-19-57-01-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-16-19-57-56-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-17-20-18-57-1.png Screenshot_2015-11-28-12-55-50-1.png|CAM 1 with Hybrid #01 Screenshot_2015-11-28-12-55-52-1-1.png|CAM 1 with The Overseer Screenshot_2015-11-28-12-55-59-1.png|CAM 1 with Eve Screenshot_2015-11-28-12-56-04-1.png|CAM 1 with Poltergiest Screenshot_2015-11-28-12-56-09-1.png|CAM 1 with Hydra Screenshot_2015-11-28-19-09-02-1.png|CAM 2 with Hybrid #01 Screenshot_2015-11-28-19-09-11-1.png|CAM 2 with Hydra Screenshot_2015-11-28-19-09-22-1.png|CAM 2 with Eve Screenshot_2015-11-28-19-09-28-1.png|CAM 2 with Poltergiest Screenshot_2015-11-28-19-09-34-1.png|CAM 2 with The Overseer Screenshot_2015-11-28-20-53-51-1.png|CAM 3 with Hybrid #01 Screenshot_2015-11-28-20-53-59-1.png|CAM 3 with Hydra Screenshot_2015-11-28-20-54-03-1.png|CAM 3 with Eve Screenshot_2015-11-28-20-54-14-1.png|CAM 3 with Poltergeist Screenshot_2015-11-28-20-54-19-1.png|CAM 3 with The Overseer Category:Joke Pages Category:Games Category:Blueflame's Property